


Cluttered Minds

by Kiwan



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bodyswap, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwan/pseuds/Kiwan
Summary: A week after the defeat of Surtr, prime ruler of the Múspell kingdom, two members of the Order of Heroes had entered their own little catastrophe. Taking one mere breather from battle lead to the downfall of events where both Kiran and Alfonse found themselves looking through each other's eyes. Truly, it was odd. However, the cause unknown. Until they two find whomever put this curse upon them, they will continue living their lives as each other, and get used to the body they now possess.
Kudos: 5





	Cluttered Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fan-fiction on this website. I hope my readers will enjoy the content I make and look forward to the next. Not only that, but I hope my readers are doing well. I wish you the best and hope your future is well. Please take care! ♡

ㅤAlfonse found himself in peril. One moment he had been lying against a decaying tree, arms and legs crossed, and taking in the short moment of silence - and a break. The scraping from his cloak created itchy remnants on his back to which he so desperately tried to ignore, but in vain. Finally succumbing to the urge, there followed a sigh which resulted in the utter blackness beneath his eyelids. Eyes closed and upon reopening them, he found himself staring back at... himself. The prince wanted to speak, however, his vocal cords felt heavier, and with instinct he felt a finger upon his throat. "Kiran, I-," Kiran spoke, though the voice coming out of the body which Alfonse possesses. 

ㅤOn the other hand, the second Alfonse across from him stood from his position with a bemused glare. "Is that... You, Alfonse?" His body has asked, a finger pointing in his direction with the desire the scrutinize every movement Alfonse takes. "Kiran? This can't be.. But how? We aren't in enemy territory. After the death of Surtr, Múspell should be rejoicing for the tyrant's death, and we haven't made any more new enemies on the way back to Askr, have we?" 

ㅤ"Certainly not," Alfonse - or more accurately, Kiran with full control of his body's actions - tapped a finger upon his chin. "I don't believe we are being hunted. From what I recall, Loki, Laevatein, and those bound by contracts, have no intention of seeing our heads on silver platters. Not right now, at least."

ㅤ"Then, perhaps, it has to be one of the heroes at fault. How many mages have you asked to come along, Kiran?"

ㅤ"None. I may be the summoner, but I won't allow them torture by never-ending battle."

ㅤA subtle smile coated Alfonse's face upon hearing those words, "I see."

ㅤ"I hope this was merely a misguided spell from afar. If so, we could narrow the suspects to those in the towns nearest. But... Gods, this armor is killing me. Are you knights of Askr truly comfortable with these hefty pieces of gold weighing upon you?" Kiran shrugged, then waddling for a moment and patting himself all around in attempt to fix the unpleasant feeling.  
  
"...It provides protection, unlike this feeble cloth you wear, Kiran. It feels as though I could simply pull it and it would tear," Alfonse immediately denounced.  
  
ㅤ"Er.. Apologies."

ㅤ"Besides that matter, let's inform the Commander and Sharena first thing tomorrow, then traverse North. I believe there lies a small town where a few heroes from the World of Awakening rest."


End file.
